Tidak Ada di Data
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun Yanagi-san!


Tidak ada di Data

* * *

Hari ini adalah tanggal 4 juni, yaitu ultahnya Yanagi Renji. Di kalender kamarnya tertanda lingkaran besar pada tanggal itu. 'sekarang ultahku ya? Aku udah semakin tua' sambil ngomong gitu sambil ngaca. 'semoga meskipun umur nambah, tapi raut muka ga nambah, amin de'. Setelah membuat permohonan ultahnya, dia turun ke bawah, tiba tiba...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BROTHER!" kakaknya langsung berantakin rambut coklatnya itu

"kakak? Udah pulang dari Australia?"

"Of course! Kan aku mau nyelamatin my 'baby bro' saat ultahnya donk!"

"kenapa harus repot repot?"

"abisnya kan udah lama ga liat Renren... -3- betewe! Renren tambah tinggi ya?" Renji hanya senyum, senyum aga sombong gitu lo. "alah sombong ni... Ya deh yang udah tambah tinggi! Kamu kan sekarang ultah kamu seharian buka mata ya!"

"itu negatif"

"hah?"

"maksudku tidak"

"huh..." Saat jalan menuju meja makan ayah dan ibunya langsung menyambut.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Renji" ibunya menciumnya di pipi

"selamat ulang tahun ya Renji. Semoga tambah pinter" begitulah yang di bilang ayahnya. Karena pagi itu orang tua dan kakaknya baik hati Renji sempat tersenyum. Mereka makan pagi, makanannya sengaja dihidangkan makanan favoritenya Renji. Setelah makan Renji berangkat ke sekolah. Naik kereta yang seperti biasa rame banget. Sampe di sekolah, masuk gerbang utama, banyak cewe cewe yang ngeliatin dia. 'kenapa lagi ni cewe cewe pada liatin gw?' pikirnya. Tak lama setelah dia mikir kayak gitu, ternyata ada satu cewe yang datang ke hadapannya dan diam.

"kenapa?" Renji nanya ke cewe itu

"um...um... Yanagi-san... Selamat ulang tahun ya..."

"tak perlu kau memberi hadiah kepadaku, tetapi terima kasih banyak" Renji menerima hadiah itu dan pergi. Saat tiba di kelas, iya melihat mejanya dan diatasnya terdapat tumpukan hadiah,

"huh... 89,8% ini akan terjadi makanny itu aku bawa kantong plastik tambahan" iya memasukkan semua hadiah itu ke dalam kantong plastik tersebut. Setelah itu bel berbunyi. Di kelas 3-C, buchou rikkai tennis club, sedang sibuk corat coret bukunya untuk sesuatu yang 'khusus' untuk teman sahabatnya Renji. Begitu juga di kelas 3-B saat pelajaran memasak, Marui ama Niou lagi buat kue yang khusus dan unik. Kelas 2-D juga lagi pelajaran keterampilan. Pada ga mau kalah. Selesai sekolah bel berbunyi dan Renji langsung di sms ama buchou berambut biru itu, katanya 'kamu ketemu ama Niou dulu ya di atap sekolah'. Setelah membaca sms tersebut Renji langsung menuju atap, seperti apa kata sms tersebut. Di atap dia menemukan Niou lagi bersiul ke arah langit.

"Niou"

"oh! Yanagi... Akhirnya~ kau datang juga~ purii..."

"?"

"mengapa memberi tampang begitu?"

"kira kira 77% kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk"

"hah? Aku? Melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Kapan?" pura pura bego si Niou.

"biar kujelasin, hampir setiap hari kamu melakukan 79% kejahatan kepada Kirihara, 88% pembohongan terhadap Yagyuu, dan 97% pelecehan terhadap Maru..."

"YA YA AKU NGERTI!" Niou langsung buang muka, dan ngambil sesuatu di tasnya. Dia keluarkan sesuatu itu dan menunjukkannya ke Renji

"TA-DA!" tenyata kartu remi

"kau ingin main kartu dengan aku?" Niou ngangguk dan senyum senyum geje.

"ho... Baiklah aku main dengan kamu"

"YAY! Bagus!"

"aku ngerti kamu cuma buat peralihan dalam proses sesuatu"

beberapa menit kemudian, setelah main kartu tersebut. Tepatnya sudah sekitar setengah jam lebih main kartu. Dengan setiap permainan Renji memenangkannya dengan mudah

"sekali lagi! Ga terima!"

"huh baiklah, kali ini 73% aku akan menang"

eh, ternyata benar Niou kalah lagi. Kasihan dia kalah mulu. Tanpa di sadari mereka sudah main lebih dari sejam.

"oi Yanagi! Kita latihan yuk!"

"tiba tiba ngajak begitu, ada apa?"

"ga apa apa si... Cuman kitakan belom latihan ni..."

"ya baiklah, tidak ingin main kartu lagi?"

"ogah ah! Kalah mulu!"

":)"

trus, mereka berdua membereskan barangnya yang berserakan di atap sekolah dan menuju ke lapangan tennis. Di sana sepi sekali. Renji jalan di belakangnya Niou, soalnya katanya Niou suruh ikutin dia aja. Niou berhenti di depan ruang club

"silahkan Yanagi, kau boleh masuk duluan"

"tidak, katanya aku harus mengikutimu jalan"

"iya si... Tapi khusus ini kamu jalan duluan, ayo silahkan masuk"

"tidak tidak, Niou dulu saja"

"ga aku ga mau masuk! Harus kamu duluan" *ga nyante*

"kenapa? Takut? Memang ruang clubnya gelap, tapikan pastinya tidak ada hantu di situ"

"hantu? Takut? Kamu pikir aku takut hantu?"

"ya jelas kalee... Orang dari tadi ga mau masuk"

"GW! NIOU MASAHARU TAKUT AMA SETAN! HAH! Ga modal, emangnya gw Yagyuu!" akhirnya karena barusan Niou langsung buka pintu club, ternyata... Temen temen langsung nyiramin air ama lemparin tepung ke arah Niou, dan finalinya telor.

"PURI!"

"HAH! HARU!" Marui langsung nyamperin Niou yang udah setengah jadi kue.

"lo... Yanagi-senpai mana?"

"di sini!" Renji muncul di belakangnya Niou, tersenyum puas gitu.

"wah wah... Tak kusangka kau hebat juga ya" komentar sang buchou

"ya... Aku udah tau hal ini akan terjadi sekitar 87%"

"ah ga seru! Padahal ingin liat Renji jadi separo kue...huh..."

"ahaha... Mungkin kapan kapan genichirou" Renji langsung menghampiri kue yang terletak sangat cantik di atas meja. Ada lilinnya membentuk angka 15, dan ada tulisan 'otanjoubi omedetou Yanagi Renji'

"ini kelihatannya enak"

"memang! Aku ama Niou yang buat" Marui membanggakan diri sendiri, sambil bersihin rambutnya Niou

"puri~ lengket..."

"iya sabar... Oya! Yanagi kalo mau potong aja kuenya"

"benarkah? Baiklah" Renji mengambil pisau dan siap memotong kuenya, saat iya ingin memotong kuenya terdengar suara 'shhhhhh' tapi dia tidak pedulikan, tiba tiba kue ulang tahun buatan si tensai dan petenshi itu meledak. Semua krimnya mengenai mukanya dan mukanya menjadi putih, Marui dan Niou langsung tertawa bahak bahak

"HAHAHAHA! KENA KENA!"

"kalian..."

"hehe... Yapari tensai teki"

"puri~"

"WAHAHAHA! Marui-senpai kok bisa si?"

"ya donk kan pake terigu khusus hehe..."

"wah wah... Yanagi kena ni... Gen! Gen! Poto cepetan!"

"udah ni!" sahut Sanada bangga banget dapet potonya Renji kena krim seluruh mukanya.

"aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi..." sahut Renji sambil menjilat tangannya yang penuh krim.

~the end~

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YANAGI SENPAI!

Please review :)


End file.
